Twist Fate: PSMD DARKness is all that MATTERs
by Snivine444
Summary: A story I wrote for the Twist Fate competition hosted by Deviantart and Wattpad. In this scenario, a tiny but horrible twist of fate results in the hero(the player) in 'Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon' turning against her own partner. Who knew what one vision could do? Oh yeah, and...SPOILER WARNING ! Sorta.
**This was my entry for the competition hosted by Deviantart and Wattpad, Twist Fate, in which the participants were required to make a scenario where the villain is the hero, or the hero is the villain. (another copy of this is also submitted on Deviantart,)So, I decided to write a story on 'Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon', with the hero(you) being a 'villain'. Admittedly, I did use the characters I played through as myself... :T I just decided to put it on here as well for the sake of it and because it's also a fanfiction. :D I apologize before hand for the fact that sadly the ending is, however, a bit abrupt because I had to stick to the word limit of 2,500. T T**

 **Anyways, I hope I get in top 100...but even if I don't I'm happy to have created this work nonetheless!**

 **Well, I hope you enjoy it, and I'd really love it if you could give me tips on how to further improve my work or point out my wrongs in this story! ^^**

 **Check out the competition here!: journal/Twist-Fate-588761522**

 **(For some reason I'm having a problem with saving. I try to edit some stuff but it will only save some of it and the others just will not save AT ALL for some reason! I have no idea why...it's crazy! So, there are some problems with the big text slab bit...it's all jumbled up...but the version on Deviantart doesn't have this problem and looks the way it's supposed to so you can go read that instead if you want to.)**

 **(EDIT~! Ok, I've replaced the words with numbers so hopefully that's a bit better...)**

* * *

The sky swirled around me as I leapt, legs stretching as far as they would go, fueled by the friendship and hope for my partner. The rocks dislodged by the Tree of Life's accent whistled past dangerously close. I saw her, a small green shape amongst the brown of the flying tree's roots getting bigger by the second.

" ** _Cheryl!_** " I screamed as I soared towards her.  
"P-Polly?!" the chikorita's deep red eyes gleamed with surprise.  
"Don't you dare give up!" I yelled desperately, my lungs aching from the thin air. I pushed the pain away and continued. "I-I'll get you up there, so you just keep going!"  
"Thankyou Polly…! You're always the one who-" Before she could finish, I kicked off of one last rock and launched myself into Cheryl with all the force I could muster.  
I gasped, the impact wrenching all of the breath out of me. There was a moment, just after I sent my partner flying towards the tree of life, of burning fierce friendship and trust- before I plummeted towards the earth.  
My stomach screamed and my heart pounded in terror, yet no sound managed to come out of my beak. It was only then that I saw the ground wavering miles below me and realised how crazy I'd been. I was falling! And seeing how far up I was, there was no way I'd survive it! My tiny wings flapped feebly in the air. What use were they if they served no purpose in flight? Almost at that exact moment, an image of Cheryl flashed into my mind. I might die, but it would have been for Cheryl. At least I would have died a hero, and known my sacrifice was in good hands.

Thinking back to that time, I almost wish I had died.

I closed my eyes as I fell, the pounding in my chest slowing into a warm pulse. Slowly, the air around me began to get colder, until I winked open one eye and looked around. Wait, but I was falling _downwards_ _,_ towards the earth. It should be getting warmer shouldn't it?

 **LiTtle tORChIc…..hA…HaHA! TeLL mE, DO yOu tReaSURE youR FrIEnDsHIp wiTh YoUR paRtNer abOve ALL eLSE? dOn'T YoU WAnT to Be TOgetHeR? FoR…FOrEVer?**

 _H-Huh?!_  
I was so surprised and frightened by the voice, and queerness of the question that I let out a little squeak. My eyes snapped open, darting around but seeing nothing but the rocks, clouds and sky. Was that….D-Dark Matter itself?

 **AnSWer mE...**

The voice purred and hissed in my head. Dark Matter had spoken before; It's deranged voice had boomed across the lands, ringing with triumph as the Tree of Life was unearthed from the planet just minutes ago. But now it was speaking to specifically me?!

 **I sAid… ANSwER ME!**

My heart caught in my throat at the vicious aura imbued in the snarl.  
"Y-Yes..!" I managed to chirp. "Of course I do…Cheryl..s-she was the one who believed me when nobody else did. We've gone through so much together!" I didn't know what else to say, what did Dark Matter want with me now?

 **AhH….iF YoU TRulY haVE a BoNd So STRoNG….THEn YOu wIll JOiN mE. StOP HeR frOm DeSTRoyiNG Me.**

"W-What?!" I was shocked by the blatant offer. Anger began to ebbing away my fear as I spoke. "You…expect me to stop Cheryl from saving the world together and…and let the sun swallow this whole planet?! I was here save the earth, not destroy it! Why would I ever-"

 **PeRHaPS if You wAnTED tO SaVE HER frOM DisAPPEarInG.**

"Dis…Disappearing? How do you know Cheryl's going to disappear just because she saved the world? Why would she disappear?"  
I could almost feel Dark Matter smile before its cackling laugh filled my mind.

 **HaHAhaha! AH hAhaHAHa! I knOw A LoT of ThInGs, HuMAN. ThOUgH iF IT wErE NoT FOr oNE BeHeEyeM's viSiON, I'll AdMIT thAt eVeN I wOUld nOT hAVe kNowN of SuCH a TRaGic eVEnT.**

There was a pause, before it continued in a soft, sly purr, **LeT Me sHOw YoU…!**

My eyes widened and I gasped, then I hit the ground.

.

...

...

1001010010100111110101101010101010101100101010CH101001010CHE10001010111010010101001010YL1000100010101100010010111101011010101010101101001101101100010NO100010111011101010100100011101110111010011100010111HOW101001010111001010011001101001010101100111010 _ **...I'LLdoIT.**_ 1001010100101010101001DESTRUCTION110100101010100101010010100101010100101010101001DAR10101001K1010010101001MA1010010101MATTER10101010101010101010100011010101010110101010010ITS1010101001010ME1010101010100101010010010111010100101YES10101001010

* * *

 _My head whirled as images flitted past me. I was no longer falling from the sky but floating around in a whirlwind of pictures. I saw me and Cheryl, Dark Matter screaming and bursting into thousands of pieces, us returning home and being praised by everyone. Fury boiled under my skin. How could anything make me purposefully let the world die? Dark Matter must have been a feather-brain to think of it! The world was safe again, and everyone was happy!_  
 _But then things began to slow down and morph into a single scene- Cheryl and I, atop the big hill overlooking Serene village. We were sitting together, peacefully gazing at the sky._  
 _I blinked at the lush green grass under my feet and looked around. W-What? What was this?_  
 _"…You remember? Back when we first met. You and I came up to this hill…And I told you about my dream,"I heard Cheryl say. Her voice was slightly muffled, but I could still make out the words._  
 _"I remember…" my own figure whispered back. I crept closer to the two replicas of me and Cheryl in an attempt to hear better._  
 _"This is…." As she talked, the landscape warped, and Cheryl's speaking shifted into my voice._  
 _"…you, Cheryl. I don't ever want to say goodbye."_  
 _Say goodbye…? No…that couldn't be! Dark Matter said Cheryl would disappear, but she's isn't! It's me, I'm merely returning to the human world aren't I?_  
 _"…Thankyou…..Thankyou, Polly."_  
 _"Cheryl….?"_  
 _Just then, there was another warp. Now Cheryl had stood up and backed away._  
 _"The moment that I accepted Dark Matter...I set in motion my own destruction, as a part of Dark Matter…"I froze, and saw the same glazed expression of horror on my counterpart._  
 _"It's not you who has to go, Polly….It's me."_  
 _"C-Cheryl!" the other me squealed, almost choking from the dread of the moment._  
 _Her words hit me like a huge fist, yanking my heart out and smashing it a thousand times over. My heart stopped, and I tripped over my own feet, falling straight through my duplicate like a ghost._  
 _Cheryl closed her eyes and shook her head as she backed away further, smiling sadly all the way. My figure stumbled after her, eyes wide with shock. Slowly, her body began to glow and become encircled in lights._  
 _No…no…no! I scrambled to my feet and ran to where she stood at the edge of the hill-top. Like with my own counterpart, my body sailed through thin air. Breathing heavily, I staggered back until I was by the other me's side and could see my partner clearly._  
 _The landscaped flashed with the jerk of another warp. Cheryl's calm face was now scrunched in an effort to not cry, making my heart crack at the sight of her pain. "...I really, really wanted to stay with you, too, Polly…I actually wanted to stay with you forever….But…but…"_  
 _Cheryl's body let off a blinding flash and became almost completely engulfed in light._  
 _"The light!" My duplicate cried, "_ **Cheryl!** **"**  
 _"I guess I'm out of time…Jus-…" I almost didn't realise it when another warp jumbled her words. I was in so much shock and disbelief that all I could do was stare helplessly. "…ave a dream….getting to meet you…getting to live…"_  
 **"C-CHERYL! WAIT!"**  
 _"Thankyou. It was all because of you, Polly," Cheryl disappeared into the light, and began to lift off from the earth. "I'll be fine! I'm always fine, aren't I?"_  
 _I had to crane my neck up to see her now, the bright speck of light that was my hopes, my friendship…my life._  
 _"Do me one last favor…and don't you cry!" she called from above._  
 _"Cheryl is….no, it can't be! T-This wasn't how it was supposed to end…" My figure's legs shook as she gasped, her voice quavering. "Is this why I chose to forget everything? …Did I know this was the only way that things could end…?"_  
 _My throat was clenched with horror, and my body jerked with every second that the light continued to drift upwards._  
 _"Did I have to forget….to be able to get through it all…For the sake of the Pokemon world…and most of all…for Cheryl?" My counterpart merely stood with her eyes transfixed on the steadily rising light, her voice a lifeless monotone._  
 _"What are you doing?! Do something about it!" I shrieked at my counterpart, my cry high and hysterical. "No! NO! Take me! I'll go back to the human world! Let me go instead! Anything but Cheryl disappearing! If I leave at least we both know the other is still alive and conscious! Why is this happening?! It can't….this can't…!"_  
 _I leapt and flapped my tiny wings feverishly. As usual, they didn't help in bringing me any closer to my partner. Why couldn't they ever be helpful when I needed it?! Then my representative figure scrambled to where Cheryl had last stood and screamed._  
 _"CHERYL! CHERYL!" I joined in, screaming our hearts and souls out until my voice was demolished into a wailing croak. As the last of the light faded, the vision began to dissipate as well. I was just able to catch a glance of my duplicate's face, pale and swollen, eyes bloodshot from crying before she disappeared as well._  
 _By the time I was floating around in nothing but blackness again, I was gasping with short, desperate breaths. I couldn't imagine such a thing happening; even when I knew it was merely a vision, I was already beyond heartbroken at the thought of such a destiny._

 **HeHEhehE….! sO, yOu HAvE sEen IT nOW. WHaT dO YOu tHInK?  
**

* * *

"Yahhh!" Cheryl prepared to attack at Dark Matter one last time, a huge cracked sphere surrounded by a thick, dark aura in a void of starry blackness. A faint, pattern representing the tree of life could be seen in the background.  
With a petrifying shriek, Dark Matter's thick shell burst into tiny broken pieces and fragments, leaving only the small, vulnerable, glowing red orb floating weakly amongst its own ruins. I could see Cheryl's relieved and victorious expression on her face, but to me, this only led us closer the moment...

 **YOu cAme hERe. kNoWIng tHe cONSeQuences, yOu sTILL cAme. aND yOu sTILl AtTeMPteD tO dEFeAT mE.  
**  
I knew that it's sneer was directed towards me, but I stayed silent as Cheryl growled back fiercely, completely oblivious to the knowledge that gripped my throat like poison.  
Even after Arceus himself placed the future of all Pokemon in our hands and sent us to the roots of the Tree of Life, I was reluctant to make my way up to the tree with Cheryl. The thought that if Dark Matter was destroyed, she would disappear sat at the pit of my stomach for the entirety of the journey, and every step I took towards defeating Dark Matter felt like a step towards Cheryl's own destruction.  
But Cheryl was so strong, intense and passionate about giving everything that she had to ensure Dark Matter would never hurt a single pokemon again….it would break my heart almost equally as much to stop her from achieving her goal as it would to watch her disappear.  
"Dark Matter….I accept you!" My partner's yell snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked up to see Cheryl landing the final blow.  
As soon as her words reached my ears, memories from the vision barraged me.  
' _The moment that I accepted Dark Matter…I set in motion my own destruction, as a part of Dark Matter…'_  
 ** _'Cheryl! CHERYL!'_**  
Fear and horror took control of my body, and before I knew it, I had knocked Cheryl off her course and sent her sprawling onto the floor.  
"W-Wha- Polly?!" Cheryl looked at me with a look of shock and hurt as she got up again.

 **MmMM….!**

"Cheryl…I.."  
"What is it? Why would you knock me away? I was about to-"  
" _Cheryl!_ " I had to look at the floor to avoid my partner's gaze. "You…you don't understand…!"  
"Polly….maybe you can tell me later? I have to destroy Dark Matter once and for all, and I'm can't let anything stop me…" She was at loss for words for a while as she walked towards Dark Matter once again. "…sorry."  
She was just about to repeat her previous actions when I stepped in front of her.  
"Polly…! I'm serious-"  
"I-I can't let you…" tears brimmed my eyes as I forced myself to look at Cheryl's horrified expression, my legs shaking as I stood. "..I..I won't let you…!"

 **HehehHehE….**

"I've seen the future, Cheryl..! If you defeat Dark Matter….if you accept it…you'll begin your own destruction! I've seen it! I've seen it Cheryl!" I was sobbing now, the grief from the vision coming back to flood me. "Us…sitting on that hill in Serene village…you…turning into a speck of light and disappearing into nothingness…..I saw myself crying and the grief…..I can't bear it Cheryl…..I can't imagine losing you for real…!"  
Cheryl blinked at me, then smiled sadly. "…if that's what my destiny was meant to be…then so be it. I'd always be with you inside won't I? I…I'd face the price of disappearing if it was was for the good of the world."  
"No…NO! _NO!_ " I screamed as my partner stepped forwards to nudge me aside. "We can live in the void when everything's destroyed….! We'll be together! Dark Matter promised!" I refused to budge and pushed her back. My breathing quickened and my eyes rolled to the back of my head. "Together….that's all that matters….me and you…I..I'll do anything to stop you…. _I'll stop you with force if I have to!"  
_  
And I did the unthinkable thing: I killed my partner.  
The last thing I remember before the void swallowed us was the sun, the agonized cries of slowly suffering pokemon, the laugh of Dark Matter and me, crouching horrified by Cheryl's burnt body.  
But there was one last question I whispered to my fallen partner that was never answered.

 _Cheryl…..Am I a villain…?_


End file.
